The man who knocks on the door
by Seriesaddicted
Summary: Who knocks on Kalinda's door?
1. Chapter 1 What happened

Cary's POV

Cary was standing at the coffee machine with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.  
He needed the coffee, just to wake his mind up from last night.  
Last night had been very confusing.  
He was confused.  
-What the hell happened last night- he thought.  
He had knocked on Kalinda's door, just to make sure she was okay, she was acting weird (more weird than usual) and so was Alicia.  
He just knew something was up.  
He had knocked...  
His mind rushed back in time, he saw himself standing there again, in the hallway right in front of her apartment. (Cary's flashback)  
-There was a silence at the other side of the door-  
''Kalinda?'' he said softly to the wooden door.  
Within 5 seconds the door was opened, she stood there in the doorway with an almost relieved look on her face and then something in her eyes changed.  
-Panic-  
She pulled him inside the apartment and quickly closed the door.  
Cary looked around the apartment , there was almost nothing there.  
There was barely furniture, he always imagined Kalinda's apartment to be like this.  
Then he saw the chair, in the middle of the room, a chair...  
He turned back to her ''Why is there a cha..'' he started.  
Then he saw it, right there, in her left hand.. A gun.  
''Why do you have a gun!'' he yelled  
''What are you doing here?'' she said like she hadn't heard the question .  
''Eeeh I don't know, why do you have a freaking gun!'' he was confused of what he just had seen.  
He was looking right into her eyes, he needed full contact with her right now.  
He was not going to look away 'till he would have an answer.  
He could see the fear in her eyes.  
''Kalinda, what's going on?''.  
-Silence-  
He was still looking at her, she looked away from him.  
''Kalinda, look at me! What's going on?''  
''I eehh,ehm nothing, just go Cary, you don't want to get involved in this''.  
''Involved in what?'' right now, Kalinda was even more complicated than usual to him.  
''What are you doing in a dark and almost empty apartment late at night with a gun?'' he said.  
''You can trust me, just tell me okay? Who are you afraid of?'' he was talking softly to her, he was trying to be as calm as possible.  
''Of my husband..'' ''I afraid of my husband'' she said quietly.  
''Your husband?''  
Cary was confused, or maybe he was shocked.  
Yes, he definitely in shock.  
He had been in love with Kalinda, for almost 3 years, found out that she had lived another life as 'Leela' and now she just told him she had been married all this time..  
He had kissed her, twice.  
-Cary, you're in trouble man, she is married!- he thought  
-You kissed a married woman-  
-Maybe that's why things never got further..- he was starting to have this conversation with his own mind.  
''Cary?'' Kalinda said.  
Apparently he had been looking at her all this time while he was having this little conversation with himself with a confused look on his face.  
''Is everything okay ?''  
It was ironic, she was asking him if he was okay.  
He didn't know what to do, so he took a step forward and did the thing he wanted to do since she had opened the door and he had seen her beautiful but so scared face.  
He kissed her, his lips touched hers.  
-Cary, you're kissing a married woman again- his mind was not really agreeing with his heart, that was for sure.  
He decided not to listen, even if that meant that when her husband would arrive, he'd probably kill them both.  
Then this was his last chance to have this with her, right?..  
He kissed her and lifted her up.  
She was kissing him like she never did before, he could feel that. There was something different this time, like she meant it.  
She leaned back, he followed the way she was leaning in to.  
With her free hand (the other one was in his hair) she opened the door to the bedroom, he laid her on the bed next to a mirror.  
She kicked the mirror off the bed.  
Normally Cary would have asked a lot of questions; Why is there a hole in the wall? Why was there a mirror on your bed?, but right now he didn't care.  
The only thing he was thinking of was her.  
(End of Cary's flashback)  
He had done the thing with her that he wanted to do for almost 3 years and she hadn't stopped him.  
-You had sex with Kalinda.. Or Leela or...- his mind was arguing with itself  
''Cary?''  
H e woke up from his thoughts.  
Alicia was next to him, getting herself some coffee.  
''Everything alright?'' Alicia asked.  
''Yeah.. Yeahh.. Have you seen Kalinda?'' he asked  
He was worried about her, although her husband hadn't arrived yet when he had left her this morning, kissing her one last time before walking out of her apartment and making his way to Lockhart/Gardner, Cary was still worried and had the feeling that 'Mister Hubby' was going to show up just before Kalinda could leave to go to work.  
He just had this weird feeling.  
''No, she isn't in yet I guess'' Alicia said.  
''Oh okay, have a nice day Alicia'' he said as calm as possible while walking away from her.  
''Yeah you too, Cary'' Alicia said.


	2. Chapter 2 What happened 2

What happened Kalinda's POV

Kalinda was sitting on her bed, she had taken a shower and got dressed.  
The fear had been gone for a while, all night she hadn't thought about Nick.  
Now the fear was back. - why wasn't he the one who had knocked on the door last night, he was supposed to knock, right?- she thought.  
-Why hadn't he arrived yet?- she had a weird feeling about it.  
When she found out that he had called Alicia and that he knew Alicia's name even though Alicia never told him her name, Kalinda knew things were not going to be pretty.  
She knew he was coming, but she didn't know when.  
She had just suggested he would come as soon as possible, to destroy her.  
That's why she was already in her chair, waiting for him with her gun, when Cary showed up.  
-Cary..- his name made her heart go faster.  
She told him that she was married and before she could realise it, she was having sex with him.  
It was different this time, it was not that she needed anything from him or anyone. She just wanted it to do it, for no reason. For the reason of chemistry.  
(Kalinda's flashback)  
She was sitting in her chair, trying to convince herself that Nick wasn't holding a grudge over the fact that she had burned their house down and had left him and that he wasn't on his way kill her.  
-A knock on the door-  
Kalinda froze. -What was her plan? Open the door and shoot him in the face? Don't open the door at all? Shoot herself before he could do it? What the hell was she going to do?- her mind was running in circles, she was freaking out.  
''Kalinda?''  
-Cary?... Cary Agos was at her door. Not her killing machine husband. It was Cary!- her heart started to go slower again, she felt so relieved.  
She quickly got out of her chair and opened the door.  
He was standing in front of her, she was so relieved to see him instead on Nick.  
Then panic hit her.- what if Nick was just around the corner and would see Cary and kill him- she couldn't get Cary killed, her heart and mind couldn't bare that.  
She pulled him inside.  
She saw him looking around, she felt ashamed of her apartment. That stupid chair in the middle of the room.  
''Why is there a cha..'' he started his question and then looked at her left hand.  
-Sh*t, the gun.. Oh you're so stupid, you should have left it in the chair.- she hated herself for bringing the gun with her when she got out of the chair to open the door, but she had thought it was Nick...  
''Why do you have a gun!'' he yelled  
She tried to be as calm as possible and ignored the question.  
''What are you doing here?'' she said.  
''Eeeh I don't know, why do you have a freaking gun!'' he yelled again, you could see that he was very confused.  
He was looking right into her eyes.  
''Kalinda, what's going on?'' he asked.  
She didn't answer.  
He was still looking at her, she couldn't look into his eyes without feeling guilty because they had kissed twice before and now she was waiting for her 'husband' which she never told Cary about.  
And if she was honest with herself, looking into his eyes, made her feel a little turned on too.  
She looked away from his beautiful brown eyes.  
''Kalinda, look at me! What's going on?'' he asked her again  
''I eehh ehm nothing, just go Cary, you don't want to get involved in this'' she said.  
She didn't want him to stay, if Nick would show up he would be in trouble too for no reason. Cary had nothing to do with her unsolved problems of her and her husband.  
''Involved in what?'' he asked.  
''What are you doing in a dark and almost empty apartment late at night with a gun?'' he asked.  
''You can trust me, just tell me okay? Who are you afraid of?'' he was talking softly to her.  
She trusted him completely, he had helped her out so many times. She trusted him with whole her heart, but she didn't want to break his by telling him that she was married.  
She decided to be honest with Cary, he deserved after all the things he did for her.  
''Of my husband..'' ''I afraid of my husband'' she said quietly.  
''Your husband?'' he was in shock.  
She could see that he was thinking, he was looking at her with this confused look on his face, but not 'at' her, just in her direction.  
''Cary?'' ''Is everything okay?'''She asked him, which was ironic.  
He came closer and then kissed her lips.  
She was always dangerously not focused when he kissed her, everything could disappear when his lips touched hers. She just didn't care, she had no defence or what so ever when he held her and kissed her like this.  
It was dangerous, Kalinda considered herself always prepared for everything. Just not when Cary Agos was kissing her. And when your scary husband is about to show up, that's not so convenient. Not at all.  
-What are you doing? Nick is about to arrive! Stop it!- her brain was clearly still working. She just couldn't stop this, she loved his touch too much.  
-Maybe you love 'him' too much.. Wait.. What? I can't be in love with Cary? Kalinda doesn't love!... – she could almost feel the little angel and devil on her shoulders arguing with each other.  
Her thoughts were broken off when he suddenly lifted her up.  
She knew where this was going, but she had no power to stop it.  
She didn't want it to stop.  
She guided Cary to her bedroom , opened the door and Cary laid her on the bed.  
Next to her was her mirror –Sh*t!- she totally had forgotten that her bedroom was a mess.  
She expected Cary to start asking for an explanation about the hole in the wall and the mirror, but he didn't ask about anything. The only thing his attention was going to was to her.  
She felt a rush - He doesn't care, he only cares for you- she wasn't scared anymore, she kicked the mirror off the bed and let him do his thing and that wasn't a bad decision at all.  
(End Kalinda's flashback)  
And now she was sitting here, still feeling his soft touch on her. He had touched and kissed her softly and had given her everything she'd wanted.  
She would do it all again if she could.  
-A knock on the door-  
Kalinda her heart skipped a beat.  
This could not be happening, finally after almost after 3 years she had made love to Cary. Things were finally right with Cary and now... now...  
-Maybe it's Cary again- she tried to calm herself  
''Leela, I know you're in there'' a low voice said.  
Panic hit her. The gun, where did she leave her gun?  
-You see what happens when you kiss Cary! It's way too dangerous! Now you've lost the gone!- she was so angry with herself.  
-Okay.. get it together.. It doesn't matter anymore, at least you had your one night with Cary- something in her mind had changed, she didn't really care anymore.  
Her mind set back to being the cold-hearted kick-ass Kalinda she had transformed herself in, almost more than 8 years ago.  
She walked out of the bedroom to the door, without a gun or any weapon.


	3. Chapter 3 Mister Hubby

Kalinda opened the door and there he was, he hadn't changed at all.  
He looked at her, searching for any kind of weapon, he couldn't find anything.  
''Where's your gun? I expected you to have a gun..'' he said  
''I lost it'' she said as normal as possible.  
He let out a little bit of laughter ''You haven't changed much'' ''Only your close, which I find very sexy, it's an improvement'' he said.  
He walked towards her.  
She was trying to come up with a plan, if she could get her keys and run out and lock him up she would have some time to het get help.  
He was approaching ''I've missed you, you know..' 'he whispered  
''My heart was broken when the police told me you 'died' in that fire'' ''Thanks for that by the way, all my stuff burned to ashes because of your stupid fire'' he said as a sort of joke.  
''You're welcome'' she said with anger in her voice.  
''Hey! Hey! We're not mad now are we huh?'' he said with an evil smile on his face.  
He came closer and kissed her.  
Before she knew what she was doing her hand had already hit his face with a loud sound like you hear in the movies.  
He pulled her close by her hair and Kalinda felt the cold end of a gun just above her ear.  
''What do you think you're doing'' he whispered with a voice full of anger.  
''It looks like at least someone has found his gun'' she sneered back at him.  
He loaded the gun.  
''I would watch it if I were you'' he said.  
''If you kill there will be blood on your shirt and they'll find you with DNA-tests'' she answered.  
Even when her life was in danger she would always see the situation through her investigator's point of view.  
He was holding her had against his shoulder with the gun against her head, if he would kill her there would be blood all over his t-shirt.  
''You never knew when to shut up!'' he sneered.  
He put away the gun and kicked her to the ground.  
As Kalinda fell, all the memories came back.  
When Nick started F&E Construction, there was a lot of pressure on him.  
He decided to drink the pressure away, he became an alcoholic.  
He would hit her when he was wasted and it would always end with sex.  
Not that the sex was bad or anything, it wasn't supposed to happen because your husband was totally wasted.  
It was supposed to happen because of love.  
For 2 years she had let him do his things, hoping for the pressure to go back down.  
She had been lying to herself, the pressure was long gone, now Nick was just addicted to the drinking and addicted to hitting her, to hurt her, it had became a habit. Drinking and hitting.  
It took her a long time to leave him, she just loved him too much.  
But when her father died in a car accident, caused by a drunk driver, she decided she didn't want this for herself anymore.  
(Flashback)  
She came home from work, it wasn't that late so he had probably just started drinking so it probably wouldn't be that bad.  
''Nick?'' she called out from the hallway.  
She took of her coat, her ring came off with the coat.  
It was the ring she'd wear on her thumb, it was too big for her fingers.  
It was her father's ring.  
It rolled across the hall.  
''Sh*t'' she whispered to herself.  
She followed the ring.  
Then Nick showed up stopping the ring with his foot.  
''Oh thanks'' she said  
She went down to get it, but he pulled her back up by her hair.  
-He's drunk, he too wasted again. He won't be listening to you- she figured out it was too late for him to understand what she was saying if she would tell him he had to stop drinking now. He had already been drinking too much.  
''Who's ring is this?'' he yelled ''Are you sleeping with another man? Is he giving you rings? Am I not giving you enough?''  
''What? No! It's the ring from my dad! Don't you remember? I wear it on my thumb, remember?"She showed him her thumb, trying to make him remember.  
''What's his name? Who are you sleeping with?'' he yelled.  
He pulled her across the floor into the room.  
Leela saw at least 3 empty bottles, her heart skipped a beat.  
-He already had 3 bottles, this is not good. Get yourself out of here!- She was looking for a way out.  
He noticed. He hit her in the face, pulled her up and hit her some more.  
It hurt, but Leela was used to it.  
''You drink too much'' ''I love you, but you have to get help'' she said, her voice was shaking.  
''What!'' he yelled, another hit followed.  
She tried to kiss him, it would normally stop the hitting and he would just make love to her and then fall asleep but this time it didn't work. He pushed her away  
''What did you say!'' He kicked her.  
''You have an addiction for alcohol, you're an alcoholic! And you have to stop hurting me!'' she screamed. He had to understand!  
What followed was the most horrible fight they would ever have.  
He hit her everywhere, her face, her stomach, he kick her across the room.  
Sometimes she would hit him back, she knew it would make it worse, but she just couldn't do nothing back right? She had to protect herself.  
With a smart move, she made him trip and he fell on the back of his head. He passed out.  
Leela crawled (all the kicks and punches in her stomach hadn't done her very good) across the floor looking for her ring.  
When she found it she crawled to the kitchen, she threw up in the sink. Blood.  
As she sat down on the kitchen floor she decided she would leave.  
She couldn't do this anymore. Her relationship with Nick had always been rough, it just worked that way, it was the way they loved each other.  
But this was not the right way, the hitting would never be the way she loved him.  
She was determined to leave.  
It meant leaving her mother too, but she had been a mess ever since her husband (Leela's father) died and there was not really something her mother could do about the situation.  
With the relieve of the decision that she was going to leave, Leela fell asleep on the kitchen floor.  
(End of flashback)  
''I loved you, I really did'' she whispered.  
Nick eyes went from filled with fire to confusion.  
''What? '' he asked confused ''Are you messing with me!'' the anger came back.  
Kalinda spitted out some blood.  
''I loved you'' she looked up.  
''Why 'did' you love me?'' he asked.  
''I still love you so.. Why don't you love me anymore?'' he asked, his eyes showed that he was hurt.  
''Are you serious?'' ''This is a serious question?'' she laughed at him.  
''You think this is funny'' he pointed the gun right back at her.  
She struggled up.  
''Stay down! Don't do stupid things Leela!'' he came closer with the gun.  
''You would hit me 'till I threw up blood'' she started in an angry whisper.  
''You would hit me over and over again and now you dare to ask me why I don't love you anymore!'' now she was yelling at him.  
-A gunshot-  
He had shot, right next to her face there was now a small hole in the wall behind her, the size of a bullet.  
''Shut up! Shut up!'' he placed the gun just above her heart .  
She had gone too far, Kalinda knew it. She had pushed him over the edge and he was going to kill her.  
She didn't know what to do, so she did what she usually would do when they fought.  
She kissed him.  
-Think of good things.. You're doing this to save your life.. Think of.. Think of..- she tried to get her mind of the fact that she was kissing her husband, the man who was trying to kill her, the man who disgusted her.  
-Think of... Think of... Cary..- she felt this rush going to her heart  
-Think of Cary, just imagine him-  
It helped, the feeling like she was going to throw up passed.  
It almost felt right.


	4. Chapter 4 Worries

-A knock on the door- -The door opened-  
''Have you heard from Kalinda yet?''Cary asked  
''No, why Cary? What's going on?'' Alicia asked back  
''Oh eeh nothing..'' Cary said, trying to pretend he wasn't worried. ''I'll just wait for her then.. Bye Alicia''  
''Cary wait! What's going on?'' Alicia looked suspicious at him.  
''Eeeeh nothing, why?'' he asked nervously.  
''This is the third time in a half hour you've been asking me about Kalinda, there's something going on'' she said.  
-Silence-  
''Cary, how much do you know? Is everything okay? Is the situation with ehm 'that man' under control? ''Alicia was trying to be as neutral as possible, 'that man' didn't have to be her husband, she just could have meant Lemont Bishop, she just wanted to find out how much he knew.  
Cary closed the door.  
''You mean 'that man' her husband?'' he asked suspicious.  
''Eeehm yes, is everything alright?'' she asked.  
''Well ehh I was with her last night and ehhmm'' he could feel Alicia was looking at him when he said that he was with her last night, it made him blush a little.  
''And ehm she seemed scared of him and I haven't heard from her since this morning'' he said.  
''And she hasn't arrived at work yet'' Alicia said to herself.  
''I... I should call her, right?'' Cary asked.  
''Yeah.. Yeah.. I think you should'' Alicia answered.  
Cary turned around and opened the door.  
''Cary, Kalinda will be fine. She knows what she's dealing with. It'll be fine'' Alicia said.  
''Yeah, yeah I know'' he answered, not really convinced.  
Cary walked out of Alicia's office and got his phone out of his pocket.  
-Please, just pick up the phone- he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~  
-A phone rang-  
Nick pulled away from Kalinda.  
''What's that!'' his focus was back immediately, the gun facing her again.  
''It's my phone, it's probably work'' she answered as calm as possible.  
''I should've arrived at work 2 hours ago'' she said.  
''Where is it?!'' he was looking around.  
''Eeehm in my bedroom, I guess'' she didn't remember where she had left it last night.  
Nick opened the door and came back with her phone.  
''Nice finishing touch, that hole in your wall'' he said.  
She couldn't help it, there appeared a little smile on her face.  
Nick always knew how to make her laugh.  
''Who's Cary?!'' he raised his voice.  
Kalinda's heart skipped a beat. –Oh no.. Don't do stupid things Cary- one not thought through voicemail-message could lead to big trouble.  
''It's eehh he's a co-worker'' she said nervously.  
Her phone went on voicemail.  
''Ehhm hi, where are you? Is eehh everything okay? I.. eeh We're worried about you, you should have been at work almost 2 hours ago. Just eeh just get here soon'' Cary's voice said through the phone.  
''I really should go'' she looked up at Nick.  
''Yeah.. Yeah you should go'' he answered ''They're getting suspicious''.  
Kalinda was surprised to hear this answer, she had never thought that Nick would even consider to let her go.  
She slowly moved to her bedroom and got all the stuff she needed for work, which wasn't much.  
He watched her, following her with his gun.  
She made her way to the door.  
''Don't be stupid, Leela'' he said.  
She felt the cold end of the gun against the back of her head.  
''You just go to work and come straight back home to me when you're done'' he continued.  
''Do people know about me?'' he asked.  
''Yes.. Two people'' she answered slowly.  
''Do they know I'm here?'' he asked.  
''No.. They only know that you exist'' she answered.  
Officially she wasn't lying, Alicia only knew that she had a husband and Cary knew that he was coming, but he didn't know when that would be.  
''Just don't be stupid, I know where to find you'' he opened the door for her and pushed her outside.  
''Have a nice day at work, honey!'' he said, the evil smile on his face had returned.  
She walk down the hall to the elevator.  
She knew Nick meant what he had said, if she would tell anyone about this or wouldn't return home tonight, he knew where she was. Lockhart/Gardner, he would come to Lockhart/Gardner and would probably kill everybody in his way before he would kill her.  
Kalinda sighed, she was held hostage in her own home.  
She stepped into the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5 The way it ends

-The elevator opened-  
Kalinda stepped out of the elevator, looked around and started making her way to her office like she always would, fast, fearless and the heels of her boots making that click-clack sound on the floor as she walked through the halls of Lockhart/Gardner.  
She ignored all the people who asked her where she had been all morning and continued to walk to her office.

As soon as Cary heard boots moving through the halls with little click-clack sounds, he jumped out of his chair and started running in de direction the sound came from.  
Halfway Cary figured that it probably looked like he was being chased by a character from a bad horror-movie, so he stopped running and tried to look as calm as possible.  
He put his hands in pockets and walked through the hall, slowly and relaxed.  
-Just act normal, just walk a little bit- he told himself.  
Then he saw her, she had just passes Alicia's office.  
He could see that Alicia was following Kalinda with her eyes, Alicia had been worried too.  
Cary totally forgot about his act, to act normal, and rushed over to Kalinda.  
He started to ask her all these questions.  
''Are you okay?'' ''What happened?'' ''Is he dead?'' ''Did you kill him?'' ''Did you call the poli...''  
''Could you shut up, people are staring'' she replied in a whisper.  
Cary stood there for a moment, thinking about this reply.  
Kalinda had already made her way to her office.  
Cary followed her.  
''Look Cary, I don't want to talk about it'' '' I'd better not talk about it, it's better for everyone'' she said, looking at all the notes that people had left on her desk this morning with things they needed her to do for them.  
''What did you tell Will? Cary was curious for the excuse Kalinda had used to explain her late appearance at work.  
''Nothing, haven't seen him yet''  
''Don't you have something to do?'' ''Work, maybe?'' she asked, cold.  
She looked at Cary, he was hurt.  
Her question had hurt him and had left him confused.  
Cary slowly turned around and left her office, trying to understand what had just happened.

Kalinda sighed, she hadn't meant to hurt Cary.  
Everything was just so complicated.  
She thought of what happened in the car.  
Nick had called her and had said that he didn't trust her.  
H e had decided that he would take her home, just to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.  
Kalinda was worried, he would probably take the bus and he would be waiting around the corner to drive her home.  
The day had gone by.  
Kalinda stood outside Lockhart/Gardner, looking around for Nick.  
Then she noticed that there was already someone in her car.  
-So... You found my spare key- she formed a picture in her head of Nick, who was rushing through her apartment to find her car's spare key.  
She heard someone walking towards the door, so she rushed to the car.

Cary had been avoiding Kalinda all day.  
-How could she just pretend like nothing happened?- he felt really hurt, she really hurt his feelings.  
The day had ended and Cary was getting ready to go home.  
He left his office and walked down the hall.  
He couldn't help it but to look in the direction of Kalinda's office.  
He had hoped to see her just before he left, but her office was already dark and there was no sign of Kalinda.  
Disappointed, he walked outside the building.  
And then he saw her.  
There she was, she had just crossed the road and walked to her car.  
She walked around it.  
Cary looked closely –Why would she take the passenger-seat?- he thought.  
''Heey Kalinda!'' as soon as Cary had said this the car rushed out of sight.

The car rushed through Chicago.  
''Why was that necessary ?'' Kalinda was barely in the car when it had started rushing through the streets.  
''I didn't want anyone to see me'' ''Who was that?!'' he asked uncomfortable.  
''A co-worker'' ''Probably Cary, he was still there when I left'' she said thinking to herself.  
''Could you slow down?'' she asked.  
''No!'' ''I don't want him to follow us'' Nick had a crazy look in his eyes  
Kalinda saw the look in his eyes ''He.. He won't follow us..'' ''Heey.. Everything is okay.. Just slow down'' she was trying to calm him down.  
''No!'' he yelled  
The moment after he spoke she smelled something weird, it smelled familiar.  
''Have you been drinking?'' she asked.  
''What?!'' ''No! Mind your own business'' he snared.  
''Nick! You're not allowed to drink and drive!'' ''I thought you'd stopped!'' she was getting worried, they were still rushing through the crowded streets of Chicago.  
''You have all these bottles of Tequila, I couldn't handle it, okay!?'' he looked at her.  
''Nick! Keep your eyes on the...''

-A phone rang-  
Cary heard the noise from far, far away.  
He was slowly waking up from his dream, while his phone kept on ringing.  
Cary, who was now finally awake, examined the room looking for something that was making that sound.  
His phone.. Where had he left his phone?  
He must have fallen asleep on the couch, he still had his coat on and he finally found his phone half under the couch.  
''Hello'' He coughed. Hello?'' he answered again.  
''Cary?'' ''It's Alicia'' she sounded worried.  
''Oh.. Hi Alicia, is eehh everything okay?'' he looked up to the clock, it was only eleven p.m.  
''It's about Kalinda'' ''She signed me up as her emergency contact person, but I don't think I can do this alone'' ''I can't tell her'' she said.  
''Wait.. What happened to Kalinda?!'' ''Can't tell her what?'' Cary had jumped up from the couch and was now pacing through his apartment, almost yelling.  
''She's been in a car accident'' ''Her husband died'' Alicia's last words were barely heard by Cary, he was already running to his car and making his way to the hospital.

As she opened her eyes, Kalinda saw him sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.  
H e looked at her, a little smile on his face.  
''Heey you'' he said quietly.  
''Hi'' she replied softly ''What happened?''  
''Your car hit the wall of the grocery-store'' ''Full-speed'' he answered.  
Now Kalinda remembered what happened earlier that night.  
''He was drunk'' ''He lost control of the car'' she said.  
''Kalinda.. I need to tell you something'' he started  
''Oh my God no! No please don't tell me'' there were tears forming in her eyes, her eyes showed a sign of panic.  
''Kalinda, I'm sorry'' ''Your husband... he died'' Cary said.  
''No no no no no no'' Kalinda was shaking, telling herself 'no' over and over again.  
Cary saw Alicia looking at them, from outside in the hall.  
Alicia hadn't been able to tell Kalinda of what happened.  
Kalinda had married the man before all the bad things had happened, she had loved him and now he was dead.  
That was exactly what Kalinda was thinking, she had loved Nick for so many years and now he was gone, but she was also relieved that everything was over now.  
Cary walked towards her and sat down on the bed.  
''Heey ssshhh.. It's okay, it's all over now'' Cary was now holding her in his arms.  
''Everything will be alright'' ''You'll be alright'' ''We'll be alright'' he said.  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
As they sat there together with depressed and at the same time relieved feelings, and maybe some love-feelings too, they knew that things would get better.  
Things would get better... For them.


End file.
